


Ares' Honour

by Raneyu



Series: To Rue is to regret [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raneyu/pseuds/Raneyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zeus learns Ares helped in the stealing of his lightning bolt, he decides to banish the god of war.<br/>This creates huge problems at CHB, and along with Tantalus in the mix, Clarisse La Rue makes it her personal goal to bring her father's honour and seat back to Olympus.<br/>She will join Percy Jackson on his adventures and will learn more about life and friendship than she did before.<br/>(An attempt at re-writing of Sea of Monsters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ares' Honour

The meeting was duller than Michael’s Yew knife. Every cabin counsellor listened as Annabeth, Prissy and Grover summed up their journey. When they mentioned my father helping Kronos, I could feel everybody’s gaze weighting upon me.  
“We shouldn’t let everybody know about what Ares had done. A conflict between the cabins is the last thing we need.” Chiron’s voice echoed through the silent room.  
“What’s the point in hiding it? He’ll probably be banished for betrayal. Might as well let everybody know, or else they’ll get mad and think we stopped trusting them, or something like this. I’d say it’d be even worse than a conflict between cabins.” The roughness of my voice contrasted with Chiron’s mellow tone.  
While the other counselors debated our next move, the newest demigod kept gazing at each of us, unnerving.

“What do you think we should do, Percy?” Annabeth looked a him, expecting an answer.

“I have to agree with Clarisse on this one. Ze, I mean, the ruler of Olympus doesn’t seem like the type of god who forgives easily. I’d be surprised if he let Ar- er... Clarisse’s father go unpunished. Also, as Clarisse said, a conflict between cabins is better than a conflict between half-siblings. Besides, we can’t really blame each other for our parent’s actions... Right?” 

“Alright. I shall let everybody know tonight. Clarisse,” Chiron took a step towards me, “inform your siblings as quickly as you can. I’d much rather not have them rage at the rest of the campers.” All I could do was nod.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Cabin five! Stand in formation!” It was a matter of moments before I had the thirty-three campers standing in front of me in the Arena.

“Robin, I specifically insisted on bringing your armor. If it’s dented again, just take one from armory. Make it quick or else.” I clenched my hand into a fist and he breezed as fast as his legs could.  
“Ma’am.”

“Yes, Devin?”

"Shouldn’t we be in the forges now?”

"A change of plans occurred. When Robin will join us, I shall give you more information.” 

My statement rose their interest, and once everybody was present, I explained the situation to them. As predicted, they reacted with rage.  
I was supervising them as they let their anger out, when Chiron galloped towards me. He wanted some time alone with my half siblings to prevent a complete destruction of the Arena.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn’t expect such a flare of animosity to break out between us and the other demigods. Some even came to the conclusion that the lack of tolerance between Prissy and myself should have been taken as a “foreshadowing” of what will happen next. The Apollo campers were the most intent on telling everyone that the Ares Cabin was full of traitors. It reached the point, where Michael Yew and I could be considered allies, if not friends.  
Soon, even activities considered fun, such as Capture the Flag or climbing the wall became more violent. Now, most people would think that being Ares’ kids, we enjoyed the violence. Whereas most of us don’t mind it, it’s not what we strive for. We hate wars that break out for no reason. What we believe in, is fighting for a right cause. I seriously doubt that mistreating kids for their fathers’ actions is a ‘right cause’.  
Whenever we lost at an activity (believe me, Ares hates loosing - we got this flaw from him) almost everyone made fun of us. Whenever we won something, we were considered cheaters. The atmosphere in our cabin changed. We were angrier and crankier than ever before. Many fights erupted and had to be stopped. We were doing the exact opposite of what we should've been doing.  
Needless to say, by the end of August I was glad to know most campers left for the school year. I didn’t mind staying in camp for the whole year. Most of the demigods who were lucky enough to grow old usually stayed at the camp, and worked as teachers. They were smart enough to understand the half-bloods had nothing to do with their godly parent’s actions.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The weather was unbelievably hot. Today was the day I’d be left in peace.

Chiron sent me to patrol in the forest. I doubted any camper would be foolish enough to wander anywhere with the heat, so my heart wasn’t in it. Luke passed me by, muttering something angrily to himself. He has been on an ‘angst-mode’ ever since he failed his quest. Never really bothered trying to find out why. Guess he was angry at himself for messing up this badly. Can’t blame the loser.  
The next thing I saw, two nymphs were carrying a passed-out Percy. Shouting for help, I made myself useful by holding his shoulders up.  
Once he was in the bed in the sickroom, Chiron started healing him, using healing methods now long gone. Annabeth stayed with him, when a few other campers surrounded me. 

"Why did you do this?”

"Did you think we wouldn’t know it’s your doing?”

"Just because he defeated your father.... your siblings and you are pathetic.”  
Those would undoubtedly continue if it wasn’t for a shaken-looking Annabeth who came out of the sickroom.

"He was bit by a pit scorpion,” whoever did this must really hate him. Those are rare, and it’s very difficult to summon them, “Chiron’s working on him.” I considered the matter closed, and left the Big House.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next time I actually saw Percy, was the same evening. He came to the arena as I was training with a long sword. I was never fully at ease with those, but I’ve been training. You never know what you’ll need to use as a weapon. I didn’t notice him, until he called out my name.

“Don’t waste my time Prissy. It’s bad enough everyone already believes I sent that pit scorpion after you. The last thing I need is to hurt you.”

“ I just came here to thank you for helping me. Chiron told me you helped the nymphs bring me to the Big House.” 

"Just helping a fellow solider.”

“Luke’s the one who sent that scorpion after me.” I froze in mid-swing before turning to him, “he ... well, Kronos,” a lightning struck in the air, “he manipulated your father.”

" Which would mean, if a child of Ares was to bring Luke down, my father could be forgiven.” He seemed confused for a split of second.

"I didn’t think about it this way, but I suppose it can work...” As he was speaking, I approached him.

“Promise me Percy. If you ever meet face-to-face, give me a chance to redeem my father.” Our eyes met for the first time in the interaction. I pulled out my hand, and he shook it.

“I promise.” We let each others hands go rather quickly, he left and I resumed my training. The next day, he left to go back home.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The school year didn’t seem any different from the other ones. We had school, and during our free time, we trained. At least, most people did that. Some, such as Connor or Travis Stoll spent most of their time pranking everybody. They were one of the few people who didn’t believe that Cabin 5 was full of traitors. They pranked everybody equally, and this is something I could appreciate about them. Unless they pranked me. Then, any form of appreciation was gone.

Most people were surprised to see Luke gone when they arrived back at the camp. Chiron didn’t want to tell them, preferring to wait for everyone to gather.

Unfortunately, his plans were changed. 

Katie was the first one to notice Thalia’s tree was poisoned. The whole cabins four and seven as well as Chiron tried to heal her, in vain. In his anger, Zeus fired both Argus and Chiron, instead giving us Tantalus. 

One of his worse decisions. 

Tantalus didn’t really care about the campers. It felt as if a second mr. D came to camp. Except he couldn’t drink. Nor eat. Guess he wasn’t completely forgiven.

It was bad enough our borders weren’t protected anymore, to make things worse, the only sensible and qualified person was fired.

It was in this moment I’ve decided to take the matters into my own hands. After a secret meeting between the cabin counsellors, it has been decided that Charlie Beckendorf, Chris Rodriguez, most of the older campers and I would supervise combat lessons, giving more demigods a chance to defend themselves.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You call this sparring, Rodriguez?” I let a grin of victory creep onto my face. The fourteen-year-old unclaimed guy smirked back at me. We’ve known each other for quite some time. When I first arrived four years ago, he was the one to show me around. Tried attacking me as a joke, ended up beaten on the ground, and that’s how my father claimed me. We’ve been on pretty good terms ever since. 

The rest of the campers looked at us in awe. 

“How do you block this move?”

“What was the movement? I didn’t really understand…”

“Do you know who poisoned that tree?”

Most campers didn’t understand that us, cabin counsellors knew as much as them. I had a feeling Luke was behind this poisoning, but I hoped I was wrong. 

I’ve heard both Annabeth and Luke talking about their journey. One must really be heartless to poison someone as close to them as Thalia was with Luke. He wasn’t a heartless person. If Kronos could turn demigods into such monstrosities, what could he do with gods under his spell?

Technically saying, yes the gods should be more resistant than demigods. However, if my father was banished, he wouldn't have any nectar nor ambrosia for a long time. This could affect a god and its resistance against any sort of mind tricks or whatever Kronos used. 

This wasn’t only about the honour of my father. It was about his life. He might live forever, but what kind of life would he have? Banished forever, living like a shell, with no soul, probably corrupted forever.

My hate for the Titan grew. I’d promised myself to slay him, and if I couldn’t do it personally, then at least I would help the most that I could to bring him down.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Even with the intense training, we weren’t prepared for the Colchi Bulls. Apollo’s, Athena’s and Hermes’s cabins were in the sickroom, helping the wounded. Those not brave enough to fight helped them, by bringing more ambrosia and nectar, or by bringing the wounded. 

The Ares’s cabin was the most present in this fight, and yet, by the end only eleven of us remained.

“Border patrol, to me!” I shouted, Trying to organise ourselves among the chaos. I cursed the useless spear under my breath before telling one of Aphrodite’s son to bring me a celestial bronze spear.  
I tried to get them into a phalanx formation, however only six listened to me. If it hadn’t been for Percy’s 

“Behind you! Look out!” I’d probably been dead, but so could be the bull. Still, when he dragged me out of harm’s way all I did was pummel his hand, yelling at him to let me go and cursing him. Now, even more people were hurt.  
Prissy rounded on one bull. I was about to charge at the second one despite not having any weapons when I heard my name called. The Aphrodite’s son threw the celestial bronze spear in my general direction. I managed to catch it. 

The mechanical beast was closing in on two wounded campers, until I started taunting it. Jeez, who knew machines could be hurt by offensive words?

The bull charged on me, and I leapt away in the last minute, recalling Percy’s tale of his encounter with the Minotaur. As the bull passed me by, I managed to impale my spear in his back leg. A current of some sort must’ve been damaged, because it started running in slow motion in circles.  
As I looked around myself, all I could see was complete chaos and destruction. My anger rose. It was Prissy’s fault. 

I saw him lying on the ground, Annabeth by his side. 

Taking my helmet off, I marched towards them, each step raising my anger.

“You-ruin-everything! I had everything under control!” My voice boomed like a volcano. 

“Good to see you too Clarisse.” Annabeth’s grumbling did nothing to improve my mood. 

I screamed, before threatening him to never save me again. I would’ve probably spent more time shouting at them if it hadn’t been for Annabeth’s remark about wounded soldiers. 

I left them, and started helping carrying the wounded. I was surprised to see Chris with a horrible gnash on his left arm. Still I wished his mouth would be burnt. Then he’d stop making all those annoying bad puns. Unfortunately, mostly girls were the ones carrying. I felt as if I was the only holding the victim. After bringing Chris to the Big House, I went to find Jackson again. He kept on asking questions, such as where was Chiron, why did Tantalus replace him. Not in the mood for explaining, I just showed him Thalia’s tree. It was plain to see that it has been poisoned. It was dying. Thalia was dying. I could see a complete shock in both Annabeth’s and Percy’s eyes.

Considering the fact that Prissy’s ankle was sprained, they couldn’t help.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And now some changes!" Tantalus gave us a crooked smile. "We are reinstituting the chariot races!” I almost spit out my drink. The guy cannot be serious. Here we are on the brink of a war, and all he cares about is chariot race? We are pretty much doomed. 

"Now I know," Tantalus continued, raising his voice, "that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems." 

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," someone at the Apollo table called. 

"Yes, yes!" Tantalus said. "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?" 

"But, sir!" I nervously stood up. I was taught to obey and never stray from orders but this was not acceptable. "What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots—" 

"Ah, the hero of the day," Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!" 

"Um, I didn't—" I had no idea what he was talking about. I wasn’t alone. There were others, who got off from the battle even worse than me. Prissy and his monster-friend killed the other bull. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face, it wasn’t anger. 

"And modest, too." Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?" 

"But the tree—" 

"And now," Tantalus said, as several of half siblings pulled me back into my seat, "Before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here." Tantalus waved a hand toward the Cyclops. 

Don’t get me wrong, I hate monsters, but this didn’t make any sense. This was a Cyclops, that is true, but it is also a monster that helped us. 

We could use his strength to our advantage. He seems to follow Poseidon’s son. If Percy told him to, he’d probably help the Hephaestus Cabin in preparing weapons. Our stack would be filled quicker. Also, Cyclopes are known for their strength. Should he train us, we’d learn much more about the monsters strategy for fighting. 

As Tantalus wanted to convince that he wasn’t as bad as we thought by wanting to cramp the Hermes’ Cabin even more than it is, Poseidon claimed the moster. 

To say his half-brother was shocked would be an understatement. I was surprised to find myself silently watching him when all the rest of my half siblings laughed. I’d say he’s been taking the information about having a monster for a brother rather well. Still, I couldn’t help but sympathise with him. Tantalus blamed him for something he’d done for the good of the Camp, and now most people would tease him for his father’s actions. I might hate Prissy but this doesn’t mean I should put him through the same thing my cabin experienced at the end of last summer.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As much as I hated breaking the rules, I slipped out of my cabin in the dead of the night. Creeping without making any sound was impossible, but I tried nevertheless. The threat of being eaten by harpies was pretty great motivation.  
When I found myself in front of the third cabin, I entered without knocking. The last I needed was to make even more noise. I found myself staring into Prissy’s annoyed expression.

“What do you want Clarisse? Came here to mock me?” He sounded more tired than anything else though I might’ve heard a twinge of annoyance. I raised my eyebrow sceptically.  
“Why yes of course Prissy. Ignoring the rules just to mock you.” My voice was dripping with sarcasm, “No, don’t feel that special. I just wanted to let you know what happened with Thalia’s tree. Didn’t really have the time nor will to do that before.”  
“Chiron already told me. Went to see him with Annabeth before he left.”  
“I think it was Luke. Though I wish I was wrong.” I didn’t know why I told him that. Maybe because he was the only person I could tell this.  
“Why do you wish you were wrong? It makes sense that a servant of Kro-” I pressed my hand in front of his mouth before he could say this name out loud. He still didn’t get it. Dumbass.  
“Did Annabeth ever tell you how close the three of them were? I’d like to believe that Luke is mistaken, not heartless. Because if he can turn someone heartless,” I didn’t want to think of my father. He rarely contacted us (he never actually contacted me, seeing as I was a girl), but ever since the banishment, even the offerings during meals changed. I couldn’t feel anything at all. Just smoke. I had no idea weather or not the time lord was not brainwashing him even more in the moment. “Then imagine. You’d have to fight against your friends. You wouldn’t want to hurt them. But they just wouldn’t care about you anymore. Can you imagine fighting against a brain washed Annabeth? Or Grover?”  
He tried to protest but couldn’t.  
“Annabeth or Grover wouldn’t-”  
“But what if she would? Do you think Annabeth expected Luke to become a bad guy? We all have people we care about,” he looked at me in pure surprise. Guess he was sure I was heartless, “and none of us would like to hurt them.”  
“Do you think he can turn people… heartless?”  
“If Luke was the one who poisoned Thalia… who knows? If you don’t think it’s as bad as I make it out to be, ask Annabeth what was it like, when it was just the three of them. Maybe you’ll believe me.” Without biding him goodbye, I left and crept back into my cabin.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was glad Beckendorf didn’t mind Tyson. I didn't expect the Cyclops to be as useful as he turned out to be. He made weapons ten times faster than any other demigod. They had a special magic feeling, and were much lighter yet as dangerous as any other weapon. Soon, our stockings were almost full, and whenever a camper requested a weapon or armour, they had a big chance of receiving it really fast. The pace of the production rose, and everything felt great. Unfortunately Tantalus started inspecting the forges. It was a sunny day, and along with Charles we were watching the monster work alongside the rest of the cabin nine, when we heard the oh so unpleasant voice.  
“Why make so many weapons? You should have fun during a summer camp!”  
"But Sir, what if a monster attacks?" I stood in front of him, looking him in the eye. There was an evil gleam when he grinned at me.  
"My dear, this sin't the first time you mention an attack. yet the last time something happened, you were perfectly capable of protecting us. I doubt this camp needs any more protection with such a fine warrior among us. And even you don't need all of these weapons." Thankfully, the mask I wore in the forges his my blush from the eyes of other campers.  
"This is no secret that us, campers, need to go on quests sometimes. If I should go on one, those weapons might be useful. Additionally, we need as much weapons as we can get. We never know how many new campers can arrive, and whose weapon might break." I tried to find as many arguments as I could, but Tantalus was a better negotiator than myself.  
From this day on, weapons and armour could only be made should someone request it. He also banished the monstrosity from the forges.  
Said it was a "bad influence" on campers. Something along the lies of 'possibility of not wanting to kill monsters because they'd think they're all the same.’ or something along those lines. He didn't seem to understand that this Cyclops seemed to live and breathe for Prissy.  
After this day, I decided to spend more time training the campers in the Arena.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tantalus is coming." It was barely a whisper but the whole Arena stopped and we all looked at the entrance. Soon enough, he appeared.  
"What do you think you are doing?" He smiled, trying to appear friendly. At this point, none of us bought his stupid tricks.  
“Training. We do that a lot in this particular summer camp. Although I’m sure you’d know that.” Travis or Connor informed him, using the tone one would use when dealing with young children. A few campers snickered, dampening Tantalus’ mood for sure.  
“And why should you train?”  
“Training something usually makes you good at it. I was sure you’d know that, mr. Tantalus.” Chris’s voice was still, but in his eyes, there was a small twinkle of amusement. He used the same tone as one of the Stolls.  
“Why should you train fighting?”  
“Because, in case you didn’t realise, we, demigods, are attacked by monsters. We need to defend ourselves.” Katie sure was angry. It was almost intimidating to see such a sweet girl being angry with someone.  
“You keep on talking about monster attacks. Yet, up until now, there has been one attack. And Clarisse was able to defend the camp all by herself.” The number of times I’d tried to make him understand that I wasn’t alone was sickening. It’s like he chose me as his little pet or something.  
“I don’t want you to train anymore. Do something else. Ride on Pegasi. Swim in he lake. Don’t know. Don’t care. Just stop training and start having fun.” He waved his hands, dismissing us. Once again, I had to overcome my inner moral compass and stand up for what was right.  
“We need to be prepared in case of a monster attack! Are you blind? The pine tree, our only good line of defence is dying! Do you want all of us to perish?” I yelled, storming towards him. He laughed, in a way that was supposed to be amiable but was just disgusting.  
“Ah our heroine Clarisse. You shouldn’t worry so much during a summer camp. Those camps are made to prevent monsters attacks.” It took the strength of Charlie, Chris and the entire cabin five to stop me from murdering him. And he never answered my question.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “I feel like we could run away and we’d be as safe as here.” Chris muttered before picking up a strawberry and eating it. I didn’t bother replying; too busy glaring as Silena trained Percy on Pegasi riding. I felt his gaze and tried offering e a strawberry, but I just pushed him away.  
“Hey Tantalus is right when it comes to one thing. You worry too much.”  
“Well somebody has to. And seeing as no one here actually thinks about things that matter, I guess this leaves me.”  
“We all think about this war. I think Tantalus is just trying to make this camp as normal as possible for the new ones and for the young ones.”  
“Oh yes, and what will happen should a monster attack occur? Why isn’t anyone trying to find something – a cure- for Thalia? We’re just gonna let her die?”  
“Since when do you care about Thalia?”  
“Not about Thalia personally, I don’t know her, but she’s our only capable line of defence here! Who do you think will stop the monsters from attacking? Mr. D? Right now I feel as if the monster was the only thing here that would help me should an attack occur.”  
“You know I’d be by your side. Obviously, I’d help you.”  
“Right now, I don’t even know who is one whose side. I have no idea what is going on, I’m just really confused.” He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. That is, until I pushed his hand away.  
“I don’t even know if I should trust you.” I mumbled, and without giving Chris any chance to reply, I stood up and left him to give tips to an unclaimed kid who, as it seemed, had never touched a real sword before.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, a lot of campers were gone missing. I’d been sure it had been a monster attack but no traces of any sort of struggle were found. Besides, it didn’t make sense. A lot of people from certain cabins were missing but not everybody. Those who let had no apparent link to themselves: boys and girls of any age, claimed or not, with more or less experience.  
Slowly, I came to a conclusion those who left were traitors.  
Others tried to be more positive, saying it was a joke. However after a long day of search, where some cried, some joked and tried laughing, a lot of shouting, yelling, pleading…  
That night, one of the campers recited the names of the gone ones. I could feel all the ‘subtle’ glances sent my way after Chris’ name was spoken. He was my only friend.  
The memories I’ve had with him passed through my head. Fighting together in a friendly manner, talking to him when nobody else would listen, joking, beating each other up, making stupid bets and doing our very best to win them…  
He wasn’t just a friend to me. If I had to call anyone my best friend, it would be Chris.  
I recalled what I told Percy that night I crept into his cabin:  
“We all have people we care about, and none of us would like to hurt them”  
I really cared about Chris. He was the person I cared the most about to be honest. And he was a traitor.  
The next time we’ll meet face-to-face, I’ll kill him. I silently promised myself.  
I felt a hand on my shoulders. I looked up to see a very concerned face of Silena Beauregard. The Aphrodite’s daughter caressed my face with her other hand.  
“I’m so sorry Clarisse. I’ve never expected Chris to be a traitor.” Her soft whisper seemed full of remorse. Although why would she feel sorry? It was his life and his choice. I shrugged and told her as much. She seemed confused, though I have no idea why. Did she expect me to be all teary-eyed because a dumbass decided he was too good for the camp?  
After he told me he’d stay by my side… that dirty little liar.  
There is no way Chris Rodriguez would ever make Clarisse La Rue cry.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was sure the chariots race would be a disaster. That seemed to be the only word to describe whatever was happening at Camp those last couple of days.  
At least there was no monster in sight. Most campers openly stared and winced when they saw me pack many dangerous weapons. As if I’d use all of them on people. I was preparing for another attack. With so many campers unarmed and gathered in one place, why not hold a neon sign with music blaring to say “Hey there monsters, we are here, please eat us.”  
"Charioteers!" our new attraction director shouted. "Attend your mark!" He made a signal with his hand and the race started.  
I’ve got to admit; feeling the wind in my hair as our horses galloped did well to improve my mood. For a moment I was actually happy, not caring about any monster attacks. The only thing on my mind was winning. That was the case, until we heard the scream. Seeing the birds attacking, I ordered Robin to cover us with screen camouflage.  
I noticed Percy and Annabeth running away and called them cowards before joining the fight. We were loosing pretty badly despite the numerous weapons I passed to other campers. When suddenly the air was filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaning in Italian.  
The pigeons left us, and the Apollo campers shot them. I looked at Percy and Annabeth and nodded at them, mouthing thanks.  
"Bravo!" Tantalus said, coming towards me. "We have our first winner!" He crossed the finish line and awarded the golden laurels for the race to me. Was the guy serious? There were tons of wounded!  
Then he turned and smiled at Percy with an evil gleam in his eyes. "And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race-" I cut him off before he’d make me even madder than I’d originally been.  
“Hey not to be rude or anything but they saved us all, and we have wounded to tend before we do anything else.” I snapped at him, before throwing the golden laurels to the ground, and helping a member of the Apollo cabin keep his balance after standing up. Slowly but surely we made our way to the Big House sickroom, and I laid him down on a bed.  
“Ok…. Where are you wounded?” I nervously asked, sitting on a chair next to the bed. He waved his hand.  
“Just scratches from pecking. Don’t worry I’ll heal myself quickly. Thanks.” He also mentioned his name was Will Solace. Don’t really know why he felt the need to share this information with me.  
Most of the time, Apollo cabin was the only one healing. However, most of us knew what to give according to the type of wound. We never knew where and with whom could we end up on a quest. Also, the sickroom had instructions where what was kept, and how to deal with different types of wound.  
While the wounded were treated, I was standing outside the sickroom; the scenario of the attack of the birds replaying in my head and Tantalus cornered me.  
“Listen Clarisse. I can see you are the hero of this Camp. There is no reason to always show yourself like this we all know you’re the hero. We all admire you. However, I think you might have a slight obsession with monster attacks. Be careful, or one might think you work with the monsters, seeing how often you mention them” He smiled, what I guess was supposed to be a friendly smile, patted me on my shoulder and gave me the laurels again. When looking at them, I felt really sick.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was during the banquet I was informed what lies Tantalus made up about Annabeth and the two sons of Poseidon. That liar.  
Feeling the rage welling up inside of me, I quickly left the table preferring to go to the forest. Luckily enough, nobody noticed me leaving. Walking through the trees, I wasn’t expecting to hear a faint sound of footsteps.  
Deep in my heart I hoped it was Luke. I wanted to kill him for what he’d done.  
Without giving it much thought, I jumped on the nearest tree, and hid myself between the branches.  
It wasn’t Luke. An adult runner stopped himself, and started looking around perplexed. He then looked up, and smiled brightly.  
“Clarisse! Come down child. I want to talk to you.” Apollo’s cherry voice made me want to throw up. I never got along with any of his kids. Still, none of them were as bad as the god himself. Taking big pride in his good looks (non-existent) and his poetry (it was even worse than mine), he only could and would talk about himself.  
Sliding from the tree, I tried to think of a good reason he’d have to talk with me. After all, he was a god. I was a simple demi-god. Not even one of his children.  
Once I was on the ground, he threw one of his arms around my shoulders, proposing to take a walk with me.  
“Are you aware of what your last name means?” The question was asked so casually but it threw me off my guard. Did he really just come here to talk with me about my last name?  
“La Rue means street in French. Apparently. That’s what I’ve been told at least.” I hoped my voice didn’t show my nervousness. He sounded a lot like Michael when he laughed.  
“I meant in english. I know what your name means in French. Back in the 17th century, France was the heart of western civilisation. Louis XIV was even my son.” As he babbled about history, I tried thinking about my last name in english. I had the synonym at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn’t recall it.  
We stopped walking near the stream where Prissy was claimed. The god stopped walking, and turned to face me.  
“To rue is to regret.” Suddenly all the cheeriness in his voice was gone. His expression was serious, and he came closer to me, “you should think about it. Also, beware of other people with foreign last names.” He started transforming into his true form before I could ask him anything.  
Turning around, I caught glimpse of a movement. I tried to see where it came from, but it was impossible.  
When Apollo was gone, I stayed in the spot where he left me, trying to process what happened. None of it made any sense. Angrily, I kicked the ground. I didn’t expect my foot to connect with a can. Coke. Freshly opened.  
Looking around myself, I noticed a small movement again. Slowly approaching, I was startled when a face suddenly appeared right in front of me. Acting out on reflexes than anything else, I almost winced when I heard the crunching of a nose as my fist connected with the stranger’s face.  
He yelled out in pain, and hid his face behind his hands. After a few moments, I realised who it was.  
“Oh my gods, Hermes?” He looked up, and it was in this moment that I realised how much I messed up. I had no idea if he could feel pain, and I had no idea what I would get turned into. I didn’t expect to hear him laugh.  
“You are so much like your father, it’s amazing.” His hands left his face and he was grinning. I didn’t expect this.  
“But… won’t I be punished?” He flicked his wrist, giving me a good nature grin. I was relieved to know I wouldn’t be punished for my not thought through action.  
“Unlike the rest of my family, I don’t get too mad for an occasional slap.”  
Like Apollo, he proposed to walk with me.  
“Err… mr. H…. Now that you mention him… do you know anything about my father?” It took all my courage to ask this question, and it must’ve shown it in my eyes, because when he looked at me, his expression became stern but soft at the same time.  
“We don’t have any information. However you should not despair. Your father wasn’t the only traitor.” I almost forgot. Luke was Herme’s child. I sent a glance his way. It was almost alarming how serious he seemed. He was one of these gods who were rarely serious. It was in this moment that I’ve truly realised how dire the situation actually was.  
“I know you want to kill him. That’s why I came here. Look, I know you think it’s the only way, but I’d like to believe he can be saved. And if Luke can be saved, than your father can surely be forgiven. Think about it Clarisse.”  
I did. I really tried to imagine a future with my father and Luke both forgiven. Blame my lack of imagination or whatever you want to blame, it seemed impossible to me. Still, I promised Hermes I wouldn’t kill Luke, only hurt him in order to delay his plan. Then, I came back to the rest of campers who were sitting around the campfire.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “That was lovely.” Ugh the fake sweetness in Tantalus’ voice made me flinch, and when I saw a marshmallow escape him, I snickered as lightly as possible.  
"Sir," I heard Prissy say and Tantalus's eye twitched.  
"Our kitchen boy has something to say?"  
Some of my half siblings jeered. He stood and Annabeth stood up alongside him.  
"We have an idea to save the camp." The jeering immediately stopped. There was a deadly silence.  
"Indeed," Tantalus said blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots—"  
"The Golden Fleece, we know where it is." My eyes opened wide. They were brilliant. This fleece could save us all.  
"The Fleece can save the camp," Annabeth concluded. "I'm certain of it."  
"Nonsense," said Tantalus. "We don't need saving."  
Everybody stared at him until Tantalus started looking uncomfortable.  
"Besides," he added quickly, "the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."  
"Yes, I would." Percy sounded sure of himself.  
"30, 31, 75, 12," Welp, that made sense.  
"Oookay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."  
"They're sailing coordinates, latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies." I smirked hearing the son of the sea god explain it like was talking to a three-year old.  
Even Annabeth looked impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"  
"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said.  
But the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"  
The flames rose higher.  
"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.  
"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"  
"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"  
"YES!"  
"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying."  
"I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious."  
Tantalus looked at the two as if he wanted to flay them alive. "The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest ... Clarisse!"  
The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"  
I couldn’t believe it. I finally got a chance at a quest. Standing up, I swallowed, and my chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"  
"Wait!" I heard Percy’s shout. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."  
"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"  
"Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!" another said.  
I glared at him. "I accept the quest! I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"  
The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers joined in. Everybody else started taking sides—shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. I thought it was going to turn into a full-fledged s'more war until Tantalus shouted, "Silence, you brats!"  
He then proceeded to tell us his story.  
When he was done, he nodded at me. "The Oracle, my dear. Go on."  
I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly realizing the weight my words had. "Sir—"  
"Go!" he snarled. Bowing uncomfortably, I hurried off toward the Big House, cursing myself.  
Rapidly walking up the stairs I could feel my heart beating way too fast.  
I’ve heard about this attic before, but it was my first time here. The mummy seemed to stare into my eyes, as if trying to read my soul or something equally creepy. For a few moments I was sure it was some kind of a sick joke. What was the Oracle?  
Before I knew it, in front of me was standing my mother. Arms crossed, she was glaring at me. She raised one o her arms and I felt as powerless I did when I was just a kid. Flinching and hiding my head in my arms was not my choice. Peeking at it, I could see it smile smugly and cross its arms again. Swallowing, I let myself stand normally, take a step forward.  
“What should I so? What’s the bug prophecy for me?” I kept my voice from trembling.  
The vision’s mouth opened.  
"You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,  
You shall find what you seek and make it your own,  
But despair for your life entombed within stone,  
And fail without friends, to fly home alone."  
The raspy voice of the Oracle sounded a lot like my mum. Bowing politely, I stepped away.  
Walking down, I tried looking at the prophecy from many angles.  
The first verse, despite being vague and incomprehensible, sounded pretty great.  
The second probably meant I wouldn’t fail.  
The last two verses made me nervous. Apparently I would be able to fail.  
With those thoughts in my head, I announced I wouldn’t choose anyone to help me. I told them to protect the camp, hoping I’d be able to bring the Fleece myself.  
I wanted to leave immediately, but Tantalus forced me to rest for this night. I stayed a bit outside before entering the cabin, and sent a quick prayer to my father, asking him for help and guidance.  
When I woke up the next day, I officially claimed Devin as the next cabin counsellor, took a backpack with the essentials.  
To say I was surprised to see a huge ship would be the understatement of the year. A Civil War battle cruiser. It’s name was CSS Birmingham. A dead confederate soldiers calling himself Capitan told me this was my ride.  
I was glad my father was able to give me anything despite being banished, though I knew he was playing favorites. I’d heard stories of transports he’d given his sons for quests.  
The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated, so I wasn’t sure I was comfortable with the skeletons of enemies of my father.  
Not letting my fear show, I stepped into the ship and onto my new adventure.


End file.
